Con tan solo un mensaje
by Kumiko Kazami
Summary: espero que les guste, es la historia de como concoci a una gran amiga, contada con el eprsonaje de Shun Kazami de Bakugan, espero que les guste.


**Este fanfic participa en el reto: *dedicado a un amigo/a* de la "Comunidad:¡Mundo Bakugan!"**

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Mino Kaze, te adoro amiga!**

Era un día como cualquier otro para el joven Shun Kazami. El chico pelinegro se encontraba en su computador mientras buscaba algo que hacer. Descubrió una página en la cual hacían historias con sus animes favoritos. Después de tanto leer se hizo una cuenta en esa pagina gracias a la ayuda de Dan que también tenia una cuenta allí. Escribió muchas historias sobre uno de sus animes preferidos, tenia reviews de muchas personas incluso de una chica en la cual había agregado en algunas de sus historias. Leyó uno de los fics de la joven hasta que descubrió que estaba haciendo una historia en la cual agrego a una amiga. Como quiso participar decidió enviarle un mensaje que fue contestado por la compañera de aquella muchacha.

"_Hola Ciel Ventus, mi nombre es Mino Kaze…pues creo que no habría ningún problema con incluirte en el fic, se lo pregunto a ella y luego te digo ^^…pero mas que seguro no habrá problema, envíame tus datos así se cuales son tus características en este fic. En cuanto pueda me comunico con ella y te aviso, gracias por tu review un beso!"_

Shun al ver el mensaje se puso contento de saber que podría participar en la historia. Contesto el mensaje poniendo alguno de sus datos para que Mino supiera que poner en la historia en caso de que el fuese a participar. Pero lo que paso nunca se lo hubiera imaginado Shun. Mino contesto su mensaje y el también siguió así. Contestaban los mensajes del otro conociéndose más y más en cada uno llegando a considerarse mejores amigos. De a poco iban sabiendo más del otro, hasta que para poder comunicarse más seguido Shun decidió pasarle su mail. Cuando pudieron por fin encontrarse conectados, ya que la diferencia de horarios y actividades cotidianas eran diferentes, pudieron saber del otro.

"_Hola Ciel"_

"_**Hola Juliana"**_

Shun ya sabia el nombre de Mino gracias a que esta se lo dijo tiempo atrás, a pesar de el no haberle dicho nunca nada de el, aunque después con el tiempo tomo la confianza para decirle su nombre y muchos datos de su vida. Mino también confío cosas de su vida en Shun llegando a aconsejarse mutuamente y divertirse con charlas prácticamente sin sentido que tenían. Shun sentía que tenia una amiga en la cual confiar plenamente, sentía que la conocía de casi toda una vida a pesar de conocerla por una foto y nunca haber escuchado su voz, pero sabia que algún día lo haría. Le había confesado de que gustaba de una muchacha llamada Alice, al igual que Mino le confeso el nombre del chico que le gustaba. Cada día tomaba más confianza con la joven hasta que un día se entero de algo.

"_**Sacaran el Messenger"**_

"_Lo se, pero pondrán Skype que será algo parecido" le dijo Mino calmando un poco a Shun ya que tenia miedo de no poder hablar con ella._

"_**Uf! Que bueno…pero quieres mi facebook?"**_

"_No tengo, pero pronto me haré uno, cuando lo tenga te aviso así me agregas :D"_

"_**Que bueno, no hay problema avísame cuando te lo hagas :)"**_

Así hablaron hasta que un día Mino le comunico con que nombre la encontraría en facebook. Al buscarla Shun la agrego y después de que Messenger desapareciera y tuvieran Skype, ellos siguieron hablando por facebook sabiendo más de los deseos y sentimientos que tenían en su vida. Shun le contó de su sueño de poder conocerla, viajar a Colombia y poder conocerse personalmente pero al ser menores y no tener el dinero suficiente no podían hacerlo. A pesar de eso siguieron hablando de todo lo que les gustaba, incluso inventándose una vida sin sentido.

"_**Entonces arroje un hame hame ha! Y mate a ET"**_

"_Oh ET!...ten cuidado viene a violarte! *señalando a ET*"_

"_**Oh no! Juli has algo, pensé que lo había matado! Ahora me matara T.T…digo violara T.T"**_

"_jajaja, pobre Shun…yo te protejo *pose heroica*"_

Así eran mas de una conversación, así se divertían por largo rato hasta que.

"_**Me voy Juli, requieren de mi compu :("**_

"_Un beso entonces, nos hablamos después :) no te preocupes"_

Así siguieron conociéndose por más tiempo. Así una amistad nació, de una manera extraña y hasta casual para algunos. Una amistad que es duradera a pesar de que los lugares estén separados por kilómetros y solo puedan expresar sus sentimientos y emociones a trabes de letras y palabras, incluyendo las caritas que demostraban aquellas emociones que causaban algunas frases escritas. Esta historia quizás para algunos no sea mas que una historia o simple palabras escrita y dedicadas de una amiga a otra, pero esta historia es de una chica que creía que nunca tendría amigas mas allá de las que conociera, de una chica que creía que no se podía tener una amiga a distancia, pero con este repaso de su vida descubrió que tiene una amiga de un lugar distante a la cual algún día podrá ver y cumplir su sueño de conocerla y así poder seguir con aquella amistad que empezó tan solo con un mensaje.

**FIN…de la historia, pero no de nuestra amistad.**

**Notas finales: obviamente hay cosas alteradas de la verdadera historia…y se que quizás no quedo como los mensajes que mandabas pero intente que quedara mas o menos a como es nuestra historia…pero la verdadera solo la sabemos nosotras ;).**


End file.
